


Random Drabble #001 (SouMako)

by DirtyFreeDrabbles (MakikoIgami)



Series: DirtyFreeDrabbles [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/DirtyFreeDrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Makoto bottoming for Sousuke in the Samezuka locker room after a hard day at practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Drabble #001 (SouMako)

The locker doors were cold, at least everywhere where Makoto hadn’t rested his arms upon. The cock in his ass was hot, warming him up after a long day at practice in rather cold water, even if he hadn’t noticed just how cold it was until he had looked at Haru’s lips an found they were blue. Looking over at everybody else and seeing the same on them, he decided to call practice to an end, staying behind with Rin as it was the captains’ duty to watch over everyone.

What he hadn’t known then was that Sousuke stayed behind as well, lurking in the shadows and unlike with Haru, he couldn’t sense the other despite the fact that they had been dating for quite a while now. So, after Rin had packed his things and returned to his room with the excuse that he liked the shower in the dorms better than that at the pool, Sousuke had attacked his boyfriend from behind, just as Makoto had started to push down his legskins.

Heated kisses, blind groping and quite a bit of shoving had Makoto in his current position, but before Sousuke had pushed his cock inside he had prepared him with what he could find, which happened to be some body lotion. Not as good as real lube, but definitely sufficient for a quickie in the locker rooms.

Bent over like this, Makoto could feel each and every one of his lover’s thrusts, hitting almost too deep inside of him, but he liked the slightly uncomfortable feeling that came with it.

“Sousuke,” he moaned, trying not to be too loud in case somebody stayed behind to overhear them, but then again, they would have heard what they were doing long ago. It wasn’t exactly easy to make no sound in a deserted locker room of a swimming pool.

Nevertheless, Sousuke shushed him with a hiss, but angled his hips a little more so that Makoto had no other choice but to cry out in pleasure. It earned him a hand clasped over his mouth and Sousuke pressed against his back, the warm feeling from where they were connected spreading up his spine.

“Will you stay quiet? No need for anybody to find out just  _who_  is fucking around here,” Sousuke elaborated, biting Makoto’s ear, which made the other bite his own lip in return. He nodded furiously, just to bite back another moan as Sousuke’s other hand wrapped around his manhood, pumping him in the same rhythm as his thrusts, obviously close.

Once he came, Sousuke clamped down on Makoto’s mouth, which made Makoto bite his finger as he came half a heart-beat later and if the older hadn’t had half a mind to catch his seed with his hand, he would have stained the metal doors and benches.

They stayed like that for a while, hugged and kissed as they took a shower to clean each other off, before they said good-bye after all and Makoto started to head home, just to find Haru sitting in front of the exit.

“Haru! I’m sorry, have you been waiting for a long time?” Makoto asked, turning a little red as he rubbed the back of his neck. Pushing himself to his feet, Haru fixed his gaze upon his best friend, making Makoto turn a little redder than before, because he knew that Haru knew why he had stayed behind for so long.

“…Not really,” Haru said flatly, patting his behind clean off any dust.

“…Okay,” Makoto nodded, even though he still felt embarrassed about taking so long.

“Let’s go home,” Haru sighed and started walking towards the train station for Samezuka.

Makoto followed him, subdued, letting his head hang, his cheeks red still from the mind-blowing sex that he had had earlier. He kept glancing over, wondering what Haru was thinking.

“Haru, I-”

“It’s okay,” the smaller sighed, “I’m glad you’re happy with Sousuke.”

“…You know about us?”

“Of course. You two aren’t exactly subtle. Well, Sousuke is, but… you’re unable to stop yourself from smiling every time your eyes meet,” Haru explained, smiling at his best friend, which made Makoto feel a little less bad.

“Thank you,” he said softly, bumping their shoulders together. 


End file.
